kimitobokufandomcom-20200213-history
Nakimushi
Sawai Miku – Nakimushi. Crybaby. is the ending for kimi to boku season 1 Romaji Lyrics Boku wa yowamushi de iya nanda Anata no egao ga nijindeku Chiisaku natte furueru senaka wo Boku wa tada miteru koto shika Deki nakatta Mado tataku kaze no oto Tsuyokute nemure nai yoru Hontou ni urusai nowa kitto kokoro no zawameki Anata no koto wo omou yo waratteru tsumori nanoni Hana no oku no hou tsun to natte sukoshi itai Naki taku nanka nai noni Boku wa nakimushi de kuyashi kute Anata no egao mune ni sasaru Konna toki demo waratte irareru Anata wa yappari tsuyokute yasashii hito Furi tsuzuku ame no naka hakanaku chitte yuku hana Mata hitotsu sugiru kisetsu Atatakai mono ga hoho wo tsutau Sora wo miage tara nandaka anata ni ai taku natta Iki wo kirashite hashitteku ima mo boku wa Tsuyoku nanka nai kedo Boku wa nakimushi de kuyashi kute Dakedo anata ni ima tsutae tain da Tada massugu ni boku wo mitsumeru Tsuyokute yasashii sono hitomi ni Kotaeru tame ni Itsu shika miushi natteta ichiban taisetsuna mono mo Sotto anata ga oshiete kureta Tashika ni sou omoeru kara Boku wa yowamushi de iya datta Dakedo motto motto Tsuyoku naru kara anata no koto wo Mamoreru youna boku ni naru kara Dakara, sukoshi mattete English Lyrics I’m a coward and unlikeable Your smile spreads through my mind Your tiny, shaking back But staring at you Was all I could do Nights when the sound of the wind knocking on the windows Is so loud that I can’t sleep But the thing that’s really loud must be the murmurs in my heart I’m thinking of you, and I wanted to smile But something pricks at the back of my nose and it hurts a little I wasn’t even planning to cry I’m a crybaby and I hate to admit it Your smile pricks my heart Even at times like this you let out a smile You’re a really strong and kind person after all Amidst the endless rain, flowers fall fleetingly Another season passes And something warm rolls down my cheeks As I look up to the sky, somehow I feel like seeing you right now I start running breathlessly Even though I’m still not strong at all I’m a crybaby and I hate to admit it But I want to tell you right now In order to respond to These determined and kind eyes That are staring straight at me Before I know it, I had lost sight of the most important thing But you reminded me about it gently Because I really feel in this way I’m a coward and unlikeable But I will become Stronger and stronger I will become strong enough to protect you So please, just wait a little while Kenji Lyrics 僕は弱虫で　嫌なんだ あなたの笑顔が滲んでく 小さくなって　震える背中を 僕はただ見てることしか 出来なかった 窓叩く風の音 強くて眠れない夜 本当にうるさいのは　きっと心のざわめき あなたのことを想うよ　笑ってるつもりなのに 鼻の奥の方　ツンとなって少し痛い 泣きたくなんかないのに 僕は泣き虫で　悔しくて あなたの笑顔胸に刺さる こんなときでも　笑っていられる あなたはやっぱり強くて優しい人 降り続く雨の中　はかなく散ってゆく花 またひとつ過ぎる季節 温かいものが頬を伝う 空を見上げたらなんだか　あなたに会いたくなった 息を切らして走ってく　今も僕は 強くなんかないけど 僕は泣き虫で　悔しくて だけど　あなたに今伝えたいんだ ただ真っすぐに　僕を見つめる 強くて優しいその瞳に 応えるために いつしか見失ってた　一番大切なものも そっとあなたが　教えてくれた 確かにそう思えるから 僕は弱虫で　嫌だった だけど　もっともっと 強くなるから　あなたのことを 守れるような僕になるから だから、少し待ってて